Messages are one of the fundamental focuses of mankind. They tell stories, educate, remember, form building blocks of knowledge, and have propelled mankind on the forward journey into the future. Message come in a variety of forms: art on a wall, carved in stone, cast in steel, printed on paper, and voiced in words. Messages are created to leave a mark on the senses and thought. Some messages are ephemeral until the sound disappears, other messages last thousands of years like the hieroglyphs and the Rosetta stone. Words live in folklore; physical messages express history.
Technology has helped to bring new methods of creating and storing messages possible. The telegraph, the telephone, radio, holography, electronic storage of sound, pictures, and video. Technology functioning for one purpose can be used to function as a medium to allow the creation and storage of messages in ways that can be novel and new. This disclosure reveals a method and apparatus to utilize an existing technology to provide a new and novel way of leaving messages written in materials that can last forever.